


Frostfire

by kireiscorner



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, Making Up, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Role Reversal, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiscorner/pseuds/kireiscorner
Summary: Mephisto is feeling a bit neglected by his wife and some questionable advice leads him to be unprepared for the consequences. Rated for suggestive themes; lime bordering lemon???
Relationships: Mephisto/Talia (LoliRock)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Frostfire

_**This was originally supposed to be a one shot just with Mephisto and Talia but now its gonna have chapters? Oops. My bad..** _

_**Hope it's good. I'm a bit rusty.** _

* * *

It wasn't odd for there to be tension in the room whenever a Xerin crossed paths with a Zaterran, the people had been at odds for centuries. However, with the restoration of Ydinora, it was becoming less common and the natural balance between dark and light magic was working its way into normalcy within the kingdom again. What was common was the sour look of aggravation and the belligerent pout of the Queen's brother-in-law as he sat on the couch across from her. He had sunken into the cushion with his arms crossed and his legs spread, and Izira struggled not to laugh at how the fur on his cape pushed his burgundy curls around his cheeks like a bird prancing around for a mate.

Yes, this look was common. She eyed his twin with amusement as she sipped at her tea, and Praxina's frown only deepened as she chewed at the cookie in her hand, fed up with her little brother's attitude. Mephisto wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, especially when he was at home and comfortable. It was obvious he wanted to complain about his predicament he had most likely put himself in and Praxina knew it was about her rival, who happened to be his new wife. Praxina didn't want to talk about her own dating life, let alone her brother's, but he was pushy with his puppy dog look and Izira knew her poor apprentice wouldn't hold out for long. Deep down, Izira secretly enjoyed watching all of her little siblings try and figure out the ways of life.

"Ugh! Stop making that face!" Praxina growled, slamming down her napkin and marching over to him.

"I'm not making a face." Mephisto's look only soured, making Praxina more furious.

"Oh, please! You've been sitting there looking like someone forced a Borealin tonic down your throat for over an hour! You're stupid mug is ruining the atmosphere." Praxina tossed her hair over her shoulder, turning her nose up at him as he glared at her.

"Its not my fault I'm in a bad mood!" Mephisto threw his hands up, startling Roku at his side of the couch, "I just happened to marry a very irritating woman!"

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Praxina smirked, reclining back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"You know, Mephisto, we as individuals are responsible for how we behave." Izira smiled, setting down her tea to head over to the book shelf in the room, "Or has my sister finally developed a spell to have you under her complete control?"

Mephisto blushed at Izira's teasing lecture, "Well...it's not like I'm the only one being immature. She is too!"

"Is that so?" Izira cocked her head, sifting through a book with a knowing look, "Well, go on. It must be serious. Perhaps we can help."

Mephisto only reddened. Praxina leaned forward, a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Oh...what did you do?"

"N-NOTHING!" Mephisto jerked, realizing he had practically cornered himself between his two older sisters. He'd like to believe they wouldn't laugh at him, but he knew Praxina wouldn't hold back once he told her what happened and Izira would probably scold him. They were very different women, but they enjoyed teasing him in their own way and they were always in cahoots about how to get a rise out of their younger counterparts. They were at an unfair advantage without Talia in the room to tell them to butt out and seemed determined to get him to spill his guts after his silent tantrum they'd had to endure.

"She kicked me out of her office." Mephisto stated, not wanting to meet their eyes as color crept up his neck and flourished on his cheeks. He cursed his pale skin. Praxina rose an eyebrow and he winced.

"Go on." Praxina grinned, resting her arm on her knee, her cherry lips widening with amusement.

"She says I'm...I'm…" Mephisto paused, his ears burning with embarrassment.

"Yes?" Izira closed the book she'd been flipping through and looked to him expectantly.

"Thirsty."

The laughter from Praxina hit him like a truck, her immediate howling scaring Roku off the couch. She clutched at her stomach, pointing a finger at him.

Mephisto sulked, practically hiding in his cape, "Shut up."

He turned to Izira, who stood by the bookshelf with a cross expression. She looked away for a moment, as if searching in her mind for a proper response, but could only look back at him puzzled, "Why would she be angry? Did you drink her tea?"

Praxina only laughed harder as Mephisto paled. He did not want to explain this to his proper and elegant sister-in-law. Praxina finally began to gain her composure, "On Earth that has another meaning, Your Majesty. It could mean you want to have a drink, or it could mean that a certain someone has a certain desire that he wants to quench and only your sweet little princess can do that."

Izira's eyes widened with realization and her lips formed an 'o' as she came to understand Praxina's playful tone. Earth slang wasn't something she was used to and according to Iris and Zack, it was constantly changing. She found it tedious to keep up with and was impressed by how well the younger generation of royals who visited Earth kept up with it. She smiled warmly at the twins, sending a sympathetic look to Mephisto as he wallowed in shame, laying limp on the couch as Praxina waved a cookie in his face mockingly.

"Forgive me, I'm not as quick to Earth's culture. There's no need to be ashamed of wanting to be intimate with my sister. She's your wife and Ydinora needs an heir or heiress. It's only natural to-"

"W-w-wait! That's not what I was trying to do, Izira! I just wanted to make out with her!" Mephisto jumped up, waving his hands frantically to stop her 'birds and the bees' lecture. Pausing, he slowly realized what he'd said out loud and let out a startled screech, "N-not that either of you needed to know that! I mean, it's not like we do it often!...Wait! I don't mean-!"

Izira let out an airy laugh, gesturing for him to sit down, "Calm down, Mephisto. It's none of my business but I do enjoy your honesty. So you went to see my sister to make out."

"Please don't say it out loud so casually…" Mephisto cringed.

"Yeah, that killed my appetite." Praxina tossed a half eaten cookie on her plate, looking a bit green.

"Ah, sorry!" Izira blushed, "So you went to see Talia to spend time together and…"

"I was being super smooth, swinging out the one-liners, I even wore one of my better sets of robes, it's one she picked out! Honestly, look at me, I'm a whole snack today and she wasn't biting." Mephisto huffed, standing and gesturing to the luxurious tunic and the signature magical thread illuminating green crystal.

"I'm not translating that." Praxina state deadpan.

Izira grinned, "So you did your best to attract her attention and then what?"

"She told me she was busy and to go do something productive. But you know me!" Mephisto smiled widely, his hands in his hips.

"Unfortunately." Praxina rolled her eyes knowingly.

"You're stuck with me for all eternity, so stop complaining." Mephisto stuck out his tongue before crossing his arms once more, a look of defeat passing over his features, "But you know Talia; one little mistake and she's making a big deal out of it!"

"What happened?" Izira's brows furrowed with concern.

"I spilled her tea all over her desk when I sat on it and ruined the documents she had finished so she yelled at me and kicked me out of her office." He plopped down in his seat with a pensive look.

"Mephisto!" He cringed as the women berated him.

"Please tell me those weren't the legal documents handling the land distribution for the northern tribes." Izira frowned, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"You idiot!" Praxina threw a pillow at his head.

"It was an accident, Praxina!" Mephisto yelled, clutching his head. Izira signed, leaning back in her seat. No wonder she hadn't seen Talia today. The northern region had been quarreling over land and were threatening battle over it. The feud was bitterly resolved over the course of 3 months and Talia had only just finished working up the paperwork for both leaders involved in the compromise and land distribution. It was calculated and detailed, and Talia spent day and night working on it with Izira and Praxina.

"Mephisto, Talia worked very hard on those papers and we need them to keeping peace in the north." Izira looked to him with a distraught look.

"I know, I know. I apologized already and even fixed them with magic but she ended up going on about how she's busy and she can't play around with me and I always want to do stuff like that. Totally unfair!" Mephisto pouted, unsure of what to do. "We haven't really seen each other for a while since my last trip to Zaterra and she didn't even want me…"

Izira and Praxina exchanged glances at his change of tone. Mephisto was cocky, but his near death experience during the battle with Gramorr left him feeling less confident about his attractiveness. It was not often he felt willing to show bare skin because of his scars and he was, for once, in a short sleeve with a plunging neckline. Talia had made him feel comfortable in his new skin, and yet without knowing it, she could make him feel really insecure. He hated that she made him feel so strongly, but he loved it as well. Sometimes she didn't even think about how cold she might come off, especially if she was working.

"Hm. I see. She's burying herself in work again." Izira frowned, looking deep in thought. Talia had become a hard worker and always seemed hesitant to wind down and enjoy the moment. There was always something she needed to get done, papers to sign, meetings to attend, and magic to study. She'd thrown herself full force into the restoration process after her honeymoon and while she took pride in being a princess, Izira feared her sister was neglecting her emotional needs as well. Talia would never ask for a day off as she knew how much work Izira had on her hands and she tried not to rely on the staff too much. A soft sigh left the Queen as she closed her eyes, allowing strategies to fill her mind as to how best to get her sister to put a pause on being a princess and take the time to enjoy being a new wife and having her family and friends. She was certain if she rejected another invitation to Volta's many festivals that Auriana's temper would pop and she'd be storming up the palace steps in a heartbeat.

Hmm… what would Auriana do in this situation… she certainly had more experience than Izira did when it came to self indulgence and romance. Or maybe she should call Zack? No, Praxina wouldn't like that very much if she didn't tell him herself. Maybe Prince Nathaniel could offer up a clue.

"Perhaps I may offer my assistance, Your Highness?"

Izira perked up at the deep vibrato that penetrated her thoughts, "Uncle Aslan!"

The strong admiral smiled as he entered the room, a gentle look on his tired face, "Sorry I'm late, but I can assure you the Western front is more than secure and working towards rebuilding the damaged structures. The memorial site should be repaired soon. The rebels were taken care of swiftly. Imagine my surprise that I'd return home to war."

Izira laughed openly, "As usual, always eager to join in I see. You're better at handling Talia's moods than I am."

"Hm, I'm used to it. She's a spitfire like your mother. A sharp tongue is the most powerful weapon and Tzippirah was well versed in giving your father and I a lashing or two when we pushed her to it." Aslan chuckled, resting in a chair and sinking slowly into the cushions. He was getting older and decades of battle left his bones aching. He smiled curiously at the twins, Ophelia's legacy, and his expression softened as they looked to him with admiration and hope. He was back home with his favorite people, his new family.

"It's not our place to get in your marriage, Mephisto. You're a grown man and Talia is your wife. We can't fix whatever's going on with Talia without putting in the work." Aslan looked to the sorcerer sternly, removing his gloves as he settled.

"I know…" Mephisto scowled, looking to his feet where Roku pawed at his boots from under the couch.

"But...that doesn't mean we can't give you both advice." Alsan grinned cheekily.

"You old dog, you want to get involved and you know it." Praxina giggled, resting her head in her hands, an evident sparkle in her eyes. She and Alsan were always gossiping and teasing everyone in the palace and Izira only fueled their bad habits. She enjoyed seeing them bond and she knew that the twins looked to Aslan as a father figure. She had a feeling Praxina was a daddy's girl and Mephisto a momma's boy and she applauded herself on being correct.

Aslan let out a snicker, his cheeks flushing, "Well, not much happens this exciting on the battlefield."

"What do you think I should say to her?!" Mephisto brightened, eager to hear the elder's advice.

"Its not about what you say, boy, it's about what you do and how you do it." A twinkle in his ruby eyes made Izira raise and eyebrow as she offered him a cup of tea. He thanked her, taking a sip and pausing, looking nostalgic.

"I remember a tactic your father came up with that sometimes worked with your mother when she was being a little chilly. Tzipporah was use to dishing out the rejections and my brother was a hopeless romantic. Despite his charisma, my brother had a hard time getting someone as dignified and prideful as Tzipporah to open up in front of others. However, I remember times where he decided to hold out and man, was she mad. I thought all of Xeris would implode under the pressure."

"What do you mean? Mother wasn't the type to be so angry…" Izira mumbled, looking thoughtful as she remembered her mother's strong but regal demeanor.

"Well, your mother was use to having your father chasing her. Imagine her surprise when he started to do the opposite!" Aslan laughed, clearly enjoying the discussion, "She was stubborn about it when she realized she would have to initiate any affection and that was absolutely hilarious to watch. Your mother was terrible at flirting, but she had to swallow her pride and put her title aside and learn to be more romantic with her partner. After all, you need two to make a pair."

"So you're saying I should...not pursue her?" Mephisto's face scrunched up as he tried process the idea. Not being able to love on his wife seemed challenging.

"I get it. Give her a taste of her own medicine." Praxina nodded, "I don't know if he can do that. He's super needy."

"I am not!" Mephisto stood blushing, glaring at her defiantly.

"Please, you couldn't go a day without swooning over her, let alone trying to make a move. Face it, you're a glutton for attention." Praxina smirked, sensing her twin's temper flaring.

"W-What?! That's not true! I totally can! I'm a master of the mind, a god of illusion, I can totally defeat the princess!" Mephisto gloated, resting his hands on his hips.

"Pfft. How many times have I heard that before…" Praxina's grin only grew as she saw the corners of his mouth twitch with aggravation.

"I'll show you, Praxina! I'll have Talia absolutely begging for my attention before you know it! I'll be absolutely irresistible!" Mephisto bellowed, clenching his fist as a new fire burned in his eyes, "Just you wait!"

"Just don't come crying about it when she Crystal-Collidums your ass halfway to Calix." Praxina rolled her eyes knowingly as her brother stomped his foot in defiance, "If you punk out you're doing my paperwork for a week."

"Praxina!" Izira scolded playfully, giving her a look of disapproval.

"And if I win, you have to wash Roku after all of our expeditions in the mountains for _two_ weeks!" Mephisto challenged, pointing at a very confused dragon.

Praxina's face twisted with displeasure, "Fine. It's not like I have anything to lose."

Mephisto growled, trembling with fury as his cheeks went pink, "You'll eat those words, sis, I will have no mercy on you after I win!"

The three watched the cocky prince storm towards the door before coming back and snatching up his plate mumbling, "I'm gonna finish these," and storming out of the room.

A moment of silence passed before Izira returned to her tea with a smile, "You're both terrible."

Aslan let out a hearty and Praxina's smile only widened, "What, he needed the push."

"Yes, though I do hope he survives it." Izira quipped, looking to her mischievous uncle.

Aslan shrugged, "At least he'll die a warrior's death."

"Uncle!"

* * *

_**This is much longer than intended. Its was mostly for stress relief so we'll see how it goes. I'm not sure, I haven't written anything in a while. Do people even remember me?** _


End file.
